Stronghold
by fishboy99
Summary: The Five clans have been at war since their creation but never like this simple border disputes turning into all out clan battles. Camps being raided at every chance. Starclan knew this would happen ,but they didn't know it would be this bad. Can the clans somehow find peace or will they face self extinction.(OC closed)
1. OC form

Ok everyone hello and welcome so I am working on this as a second story to my current one that I am finally working on again. So anyway for this story though I need OCs so why not allow you to submit cats of your own. In this story you have have the same clans except Skyclan is still in the forest. This will be a continuous story that will probably go as long as I feel like and be told through the eyes of multiple different cats. So please fill this out if you would like to submit a character. Remember I can take any kind of cat just remember that for the positions of medicine cats, deputies, and leaders will only be given to the first person who asks.

**Name(include apprentice, and warrior name)=**

**Rank=**

**Description(gender and appearance)=**

**Clan=**

Ok thank you for your time I hope to have this story started soon.


	2. Updated Allegiances

**Ok so this is my current Allegiances certain characters are mine for all those who reviewed I should have personally thanked and PM you. Anyways I'm getting there. Through this story I would like to show different cats stories. Which means a cat may not start out as a leader, but I may tell the story of them climbing Ranks. So here are my current Allegiances**

**Thunder clan**

Leader: Ravenstar **Feather that falls from crow**

Deputy: GoldenGaze** Goldengaze20**

Apprentice:Weaselpaw** Stuffed watermelon**

Medicine cat: Cloudfeather **Stuffed watermelon**

Apprentice: Firepaw **Lilyfire**

Warriors

1. Icefur

2. Leapordheart

3. Freezingheart

4. Rattooth

6. Tigerstripe

7. Lionclaw

8. Firepelt

9. Whitelight

10. Ruggedfur

Queens

1. Willowsong **Mintiecool1**

Kits=Whitekit, Snowkit

2. Flarestrike **Cheetahstar**

Kits= Adderkit, Yellowkit

3. Squirreltail

Kits=Deadkit, Pinekit

Apprentices

1. Weaselpaw

2. Firepaw

3. Oakpaw

4. Thrushpaw

5. Seedpaw

Elders

1. Coldfur

2. Shadeheart

3. Emberclaw

* * *

Shadowclan

Leader: Whiskerstar **Stuffed watermelon**

Apprentice: Brightpaw

Deputy: Moonpebble **Moonpebble of LightningClan**

Medicine cat: Blazestep **MoonbeamMidnight**

apprentice=Hazelpaw **Willowsmoke of shadowclan**

Warriors

1. Snakefang

2. Rattooth

3. Pineheart

4. Boulderfang

5. Coldpelt

6. Iceclaw

7. Wildfur

8. Nightclaw

9. Darkfur

10. Blacktail

Queens

1. Willowbreeze

Kits= stormkit

2. Mapleleaf

3. Cinderheat

Apprentices

1. Brightpaw **MoonbeamMidnight**

2. Swiftpaw **MoonbeamMidnight**

3. Stormpaw **MoonbeamMidnight**

4. Talonpaw

5. Oakpaw

Elders

1. Foxeye

2. Whitefoot

3. Deadjaw

* * *

Riverclan

Leader: FrostedStar **Feather that falls from crow**

Deputy: Turtlebreeze **Stuffed watermelon**

Medicine Cat: Rushingheart

Apprentice: Ripplepaw

Warriors

1. Fishtail

2. Troutsplash

3. Pikebite

6. Reedclaw

7. Rockheart

8. Grayfur

9. Dawnflower

10. Hailfall

Queens

1. Hareheart

Kits=fishkit

Kits= vulturekit, Hawkkit, Molekit

3. Ambertail

Apprentices

1. Ripplepaw Cheetahstar

2. Lakepaw

3. Riverpaw

4. Otterpaw

5. Toadpaw

Elders

1. Mistshine

2. Beestripe

3. Tumblefall

* * *

Windclan

Leader: BreezeStar** Feather that falls from crow**

Deputy: Burntpelt**MoonbeamMidnight**

Medicinecat: Rushingheart

Warriors

1. Leaftail

2. HollyFoot **Stuffed watermelon**

apprentice=Sandpaw **Stuffed watermelon**

3. Darkwhisper

4. Buzzardflight

5. Redstorm

6. Tornclaw

7. Risinglight

8. Owlwhisker

9. Firepelt

10. Hawkflight

Queens

1. Grassflower**MoonbeamMidnight**

2. Rosefang**MoonbeamMidnight**

Kits= Lavakit

3. Larchdapple **MoonbeamMidnight**

Apprentices

1. Maplepaw **Cheetahstar**

2. Blackpaw

3. Eaglepaw

4. Frozenpaw

5. Pebblepaw

Elders

1. Wrinkledwhisker. **MoonbeamMidnight**

2. Brokenfang**MoonbeamMidnight**

3. Onelight**MoonbeamMidnight**

Skyclan

Leader:PoppyStar **ScipioPB**

Deputy: Shadefrost

Medicine cat: cloudspirit **Moonpebble of LightningClan**

Warriors

1. Bumblestrike **ScipioPB**

2. Smokeclaw **Mintiecool1**

3. Frogleap

4. Grayfoot

5. Whitetail

6. Badgerstripe

7. Morningsun

8. Waspsting

9. Blackclaw

10. Cedartail

Queens

1. Cherryfoot **ScipioPB**

Kits=Mintkit, Rabbitkit **ScipioPB**

2. Berryfur

Kits= lightningkit, Silentkit, Volekit

3. Dovesong

Apprentices

1. Elmpaw

2. Cavepaw

3. Stonepaw

4. Dawnpaw

5. Cricketpaw

Elders

1. Iceclaw

2. Losteye

3. Gingertail

**Ok so this is what I have so far. Remember certain characters will come in as the story develops particularly Kits PS: If you have Kits for a story please specify the mother Thank you. Have a nice day I hope to have this story started Monday. I will post proper allegiances and a thank you to all who submit tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hello as promised here is chapter 1 of strong hold. Not much to say in this authors note. Just that I have been working hard on this story and hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer I don't own warriors or the selective clans shown.**

**Only the dead have truly seen the end of war-Plato**

Poppystorm was struggling to drag Volestar through the mud and rain as she desperately tried to get the former Skyclan leader back to camp. The mud had matted the Deputies paws and it didnt help that she had a long scratch running down her shoulder from her battle with Goldengaze the thunderclan deputy. Poppystorm would drag a few steps as she could feel sand spurs sticking to her paws. Lightning flashed in the sky sending echoes through the woods that skyclan knew as home. Tonight's battle had been pointless ,but nonetheless it had happened. She was on the patrol that was sent to aid the skyclan cats who initially got in the fight with thunderclan after a young skyclan apprentice accidentally crossed the border. He was then attacked by Iceheart a thunderclan warrior known for being incredibly brutal attacked him. Thunderclan cats attacked the Skyclan patrol to the point where even Volestar and Ravenstar had to enter the fight. Volestar was an older leader who had fought many battles in service of his clan. The problem ,was how was Poppystorm going to explain this to Berryfur. Berryfur was Volestar's only daughter. She was pregnant with kits and she was due any day now. Her mother had died of Greencough ,but a moon ago. The truth about Volestar though was that he hadn't been quite the same since her death. He had become distant and didn't really care about life. He had already begun calling Poppystorm, Poppystar.

The rain began to increase when Poppystorm finally made it into the camp. Inside injured cats lay sprawled out across the ground being treated by Blackpaw the medicine cat apprentice. Cloudspirit however was nowhere to be found. She then saw her friend Cherryfoot approaching him. Cheerfully's kits Rabbitkit and Mintkit were off to the side playing by the apprentices den while their father Bumblestrike was receiving treatment. When cherryfoot reached her she grabbed part of the load of Volestar and helped her drag. Finally they got to the center of the camp and layed his body down. "Where is cloudspirit?" Asked poppystorm not knowing what to do next. "He's with berryfur. She's kitting Tonight." Cherryfoot answered sullenly. "How do I tell her this, better yet how do I tell them." She said. Gesturing with her tail to the rest of her clan. "They will understand and respect you. You will be a good leader I know you will. Now we have to tell Berryfur." She said. The two walked side by side to the nursery. When they entered the nursery they saw cloudspirit over Berryfur. Berryfur clearly exhausted looked up at poppystorm. "He's dead isn't he?" She said. "Yes he died valiantly in battle." Poppystorm said after a long pause. "He's happier now I know he is. You were his deputy you know what happened when my mother died. I just hope he's with her among the stars." She said her soft Amber eyes looking calm but saddened. "Now I believe you have a clan to address." She said. Poppystorm then walked outside with cherryfoot. The lightning still raged in the sky as she leaped up onto the skyrock and used the words she had heard hundreds of times. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath skyrock for a clan meeting." She could see everyone in the clearing look up at Skyrock. "Hello, as you all know tonight's battle has taken a grave toll on skyclan ,our leader Volestar has fallen in battle." Thunder rolled in the distance as she spoke these words. "Now I will lead to the best of my ability. As the warrior code mandates I must pick a new deputy. He looked down into the clearing and saw shadefrost. Shadefrost you are great warrior and for that reason you shall be deputy. I ask that Starclan will look down and approve my choice." Shadefrost stood from where she lay injured grimacing at the pain while she did. She took her spot below the skyrock and the crowd began chanting her name. With that poppystorm leaped down favoring her shoulder as she did.

That night Berryfur gave birth to two Tom's lightningkit a tabby tom and Amber eyes and named for the storm on the night he was born. The other was grey with black paws named Volekit after his grandfather. Poppystorm was sleeping in the clearing with Volestars body ,but her sleep was disturbed. In her dream she saw the forest except it was empty and quiet. Nothing made a sound. Poppystorm looked around but nothing was there. Then out of the brush stepped a cat she knew very well. He looked younger than the last time poppystorm had seen him and he stood beside a young she cat. "Hello Volestar and Sweetpelt." Shee said to the two starclan cats. "Hello poppystorm. I came to wish you well. I believe in you to be a great leader. There is one thing I ask though." He said. "Anything." Poppystorm replied. "Stop this war. During my leadership I have seen to many young cats die because of border disputes. Guide your clan towards peace. Just tonight I have spoken with several cats who have died at least one from each of the clans. Some will not want peace and will question your leadership skills. Please do not the clans conflict kill them. You know the battle I died in tonight was not needed. How many more deaths must we have in border disputes. This is what I ask please honor it."

**Ok so this is chapter 1 I think next we'll go to the other side of the territories to the moor. Where windclan has just been in a battle with Shadowclan. So anyways this is just chapter one expect chapter two on Tuesday and the allegiances up tommorow . Thank you for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to chapter two as promised now we turn our attention to windclan. Now Windclan is currently preparing to fight Shadowclan. So why waste your time with an authors note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**

**Life every man holds dear; and the dear man holds honor far more precious dear than life.**

**- William Shakespeare**

Leaftail paced behind the rest of his clan following Burntpelt. Thunder could be heard behind him in the direction of highstones as they marched through Shadowclan territory. For the past few moons Windclan had been fighting back shadowclan from their borders and tonight they planned to even the odds a little under a cloak of Darkness. Sandpaw had returned earlier saying that there was only one guard at the shadowclan camp. when Burntpelt had stated his plan of going right through the main entrance and trying to fight off shadowclan Leaftail had questioned the plan, and only agreed when Breezestar told him too. He didn't always see eye to eye with Burntpelt. Burntpelt was rather impulsive and a little rude. Which often conflicted Leaftail's temper. Leaftail admitted that burntpelt was a great warrior ,but he wasn't a great deputy. The deputy before him Wrinkledwhisker never lost a single battle. Burntpelt on the other hand had yet to win one. Beside leaftail stood his friend Nightheart a Black tom who was a noble warrior. The two had became friends as kits and stuck together through apprentice training.

Finally Burntpelt put up his tail signaling the Clan to halt. Leaftail walked up to Burntpelt to receive orders.

"How do you propose we take out the guard we want to get in silently." He asked quietly.

"We'll all charge and take him out." Burntpelt replied.

"Wait ,but he'll just sound the alarm and shadowclan will be on us before we even get in the camp."Leaftail argued.

"Look I'm the deputy I will lead us to win." He replied.

"No you'll get us all killed." Leaftail retorted.

"How many battles have you ever lead." Burntpelt shot back. Coming nose to nose with Leaftail.

"I've won the same amount as you have." Leaftail said starting to lose his temper.

"Oh, so you want to throw that card. You do know the warrior code bounds you to listen to my orders." He said.

"The warrior code only bounds me to listen to Breezestar. Your strategy is non existent and this will not end well for us." Leaftail said.

"Well we're doing it anyway." Said Burntpelt before signaling to attack. The clan raced after Burntpelt and Leaftail had no choice ,but to follow. As leaftail had expected the guard sounded the alarm before being taken out by Hollyfoot. When they got inside shadowclan warriors and apprentices were already out of there dens and attacking windclan warriors.

Burntpelt had found himself in a fight with Whiskerstar while Leaftail went after the deputy Moonpebble. She was currently pinning Hawkflight to the ground and Leaftail charged at her knocking the powerful she cat back. He then leaped at her ,but she dodged to the side swiping Leaftails nose. She tried to follow up with more strikes but leaftail caught her with a strike of his own raking her flank leaving three long scratches. Leadership was caught by surprise though when a brown apprentice with white paws jumped on his back and dug his claws into him. Leaftail was saved though when sandpaw leaped at the apprentice knocking him off his back. Leaftail turned around in time to dodge an attack from Moonpebble and slashed her flank repeatedly. Then out of the corner of his eyes leaftail saw a black tom heavily bleeding barely fighting off a rather powerful black tom with a white underbelly and green eyes. Nightheart he thought. The momentary distraction was what Moonpebble needed. She immediately began striking with blows to the flank of leaftail. Leaftail turned quickly and caught Moonpebble across the nose. Leaftail didn't even look back as he raced over to help nightheart. He was being pinned down by Snakefang a shadowclan warrior known for his brutality and disregard for the warrior code. The tom was amused as Nightheart struggled to get free. His amusement ended though when Leaftail leaped at him knocking him to the ground while giving a flurry of scratches. Then it began raining as Snakefang raced away back into the battle. Leaftail immediately began checking on Nightheart. His black pelt was soaked and matted with blood. His chest heaved up and down as he struggled to speak.

"Leaftail you must get the title of deputy away from Burntpelt. He wants so bad to serve his clan well ,but he doesn't know how." He croaked out before going still.

Lightning struck in the background as Burntpelt gave the best order he had all night. "Retreat." Leaftail grabbed Nightheart by the scruff and began dragging. Hollyfoot seeing him came over and aided him by sliding Nightheart onto his back.

When they reached camp everyone was waiting. Breezestar Sat upon tall rock as he saw his warriors enter. His face said everything though when he saw Leaftail carrying Nightheart.

"I'm guessing this was another unsuccessful battle." He said.

"Yes." Burntpelt replied solemnly. "We can't afford any more losses and so far Burntpelt you are yet to win. " He said pausing a minute. " Burntpelt come forward.

"Yes sir." He said stepping up quickly.

"Although you are an amazing warrior your job as Deputy has been Subpar. Tonight I breezestar relieve you of your duties. I say this before Starclan this night. Now Burntpelt you will have a chance to regain your rank ,but every other warrior in this clan can achieve the rank as well. I will go as long as one moon. If I am to die within this time Rushingheart as Medicine cat shall pick my sucessor." Breezestar said boldly.

"Yes if it is your wish I will step down ,but I will do anything to regain my spot." Burntpelt said with his head down. Leaftail who had been quietly standing there knew what he needed to do. He needed to become deputy so that Burntpelt couldn't. He had to find a way to get there quickly. Nightheart had died telling him to and he wouldn't let his friend down so sat there under the stars to sit vigil for his friend.

**Ok guys that was chapter two. Now I am going to update in patterns so update days will always be mondays and wednesdays thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter were going to visit the clan who right now really isn't all that heroic. **


End file.
